Without Her
by Shortcake99
Summary: "I can't do this without her Brian, I'm sorry but I can't. She's my best friend and we always said we'd be there for each other whenever this happened." She couldn't go through her wedding without the one girl who had been there from the very beginning. AU. Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "I can't do this without her Brian, I'm sorry but I can't. She's my best friend and we always said we'd be there for each other whenever this happened." She couldn't go through her wedding without the one girl who had been there from the very beginning.

Storyline: The LA heists happened and Jesse died. They split up before joining together again in Mexico a few months afterwards. Although Letty left a year after they reunited. The current scene is set after Fast and Furious Six. The gang are rich from Rio but Dom never killed Fenix for Letty nor did he go to London to save her. They don't know where she is.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Fast and Furious which is quite disappointing but maybe this time next year?

A/N: It has been so long since I have posted anything really. Very sorry. This has been in process for three months already and it's finally done! Enjoy.

The church stood proudly, surrounded by freshly cut green grass and blossoming flowers. The petals had escaped from their buds and now were proudly on display, giving a more cheerful air to the sometimes upsetting location. The atmosphere was peaceful, birds tweeting in their trees as the rain thankfully stayed away from the important venue and the sun provided warmth and an overall happiness to the occasion. The leaves on the trees were given a shiny coating and the old grey bricks of the church were lit up by the strong July summer sun. Outside, it was the calmest day possible, inside however was a completely different story.

Men and children ran around like headless chickens, busy preparing the inside of the church for the upcoming wedding. The chairs were all aligned in a neat formation with each and every one expiring a makeover as the back was wrapped in a hot pink mesh, the two ends tied into a big and flamboyant bow. Big, elegant flower displays had been set up by the front doors and the pink Poinsettias made the entrance a little more eccentric. Leon was currently checking in on the decorations before Mia exploded. A message from Gisele to Han had notified them of her panic and Leon had soon been sent out to reassure her.

Despite being sent to reassure, Leon was not sure that Mia would like the information sent back to her. Bows and ribbon were strewn all over the floor and three packs of balloons had yet to be blown up. Leon's eyes widened in panic and he rushed off to find Hector. Mia had invited all the old neighbourhood gang and had put them in charge of making sure the church was decorated and ready for action – a task they were obviously struggling with. Hector was currently sitting on the floor, surrounded by three children, all under the age of ten, and was trying to get them to sort the opened packets of balloons into matching coloured piles.

"Hector, buddy, it looks like nothing has been done," Leon quickly rushed out, grabbing a balloon and quickly blowing it up and passing it to Jessica so she could tie string around the end of it.

"Trust me Le, this looks a lot better than it did before we got here."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing was done. Something obviously happened yesterday, probably why we couldn't get the keys until this morning and nobody had tidied up. We spent about an hour cleaning everybody else's mess up," Hector explained, silently hoping the reason would get them out of trouble. He knew for a fact that Mia had sent Leon out and he was not keen on getting on the wrong side of Mia's fiery temper, especially today.

"I'll speak to the vicar later, let him know."

"Thanks man, look tell Mia that everything's under control and that we'll have the church exactly how she wants in time for the wedding."

"Cheers bud," Leon thanked, exchanging a brotherly hug with Hector before walking off and out of the church to deliver the news.

As Leon pulled up outside the old Toretto house, he could already hear the old nineties classics blaring out of the stereo. The living room and front bedroom windows were pushed wide open and he smiled as he heard the infamous pop of a champagne cork – he had arrived just in time for refreshments. Slamming his car door, he attracted the attention of Gisele as she stuck her head out the window, wine glass in hand as she waved him in. Leon jogged lightly to the back door and was greeted by the sight of Rosa holding a struggling Nico as he tried to pull at the wedding shirt he had been placed in.

Leon pulled a face at the child and grabbed at his cheeks, smiling as the two year old reached out his chubby hands for his uncle. Rosa passed him over to Leon who received him with welcoming arms, cooing at the baby as he made his way upstairs. Giggling could be heard from the top of the stairs and Leon tapped his knuckles on the bedroom door, trying to avoid a repeat of the previous week when he had burst into the bathroom just as Gisele had been getting into the shower. Least to say, neither her or Han was happy with his antics, even though they happened to be accidental.

"Come in," Mia's voice floated through the door.

Leon pushed open the door and was automatically met with a flurry of questions. Ignoring the natter, he turned to the enfant in his arms and whispered, 'women, always asking questions. Stick by me yeah buddy?' Leon held out his hand for a fist bump and casually moved it to bump into Nico's fist, making an enthusiastic face as he did so.

"Leon, how is the Church?" Mia asked. She had been worried that they would not get it all set up in time.

"Mia, stop worrying. The Church is fine and everything is going according to plan. Now all I need is for you to doll up that pretty little face of yours so you can walk down the aisle."

Mia gave Leon a mock salute and he turned away, placing Nico in the awaiting arms of Rosa before waving goodbye and heading down the stairs. Running through the kitchen, he swiped a cookie form the plateful on the kitchen counter and slowly bit into it, instantly groaning as the slightly gooey insides covered his teeth. Leon finished the cookie and wiped his hands down his front before pulling out his car keys and sliding into the vehicle. He really hoped that Hector would pull everything together.

Jack gurgled as Roman tickled his tummy, the older man gripping onto the small rolls of baby fat as Jack tipped his head back and let out a string of baby-like giggles. Roman stared at the young boy in admiration before attacking his mid-riff again, this time gently running his fingers down the front of Jack's bare stomach. An incident with a tub of yogurt and Jack's desire to feed himself was responsible for the shirt removal as the top was coated in a thick layer of food. Brian had just been thankfully he had decided to feed him _before _Jack was dressed in his smart tuxedo.

Dom poked his head out of the patio door and smiled as Roman interacted with his nephew. Making his way over to the pair, Dom prepared himself to cover Jack's eyes in a reversal of the young boy's favourite game – peek-a-boo. Dom crept up behind the boy, offering a quick thumbs up to Roman and pressing a finger to his lips in an indication to be silent. Roman gave a small nod to Dom in acknowledgement and continued to entertain Jack as Dom slowly inched closer towards the pair.

"Ahh, I got you," Dom said as he clamped his hands around Jack's eyes. The young toddler squealed with delight as he pried Dom's hands away from his face, staring at them intensely before pulling on them to make Dom walk around into his line of vision.

"Brian still panicking?" Roman asked Dom as he watched the muscular man pull silly faces at his nephew.

"Yeah, you know how he is. He wants things to be perfect for Mia. Starting to think he sent Leon for his own reassurance along with Mia's." Roman laughed with Dom before turning his head abruptly to the sound of an incoming car. The vehicle came to smooth stop as the experienced driver exited the car and jogged over to the trio, instantly smiling at Jack as he exchanged bro-hugs and high fives with Dom and Roman.

"Hey man, where's Groomzilla?" Leon asked, looking around for any sightings of the worrying groom.

"Upstairs with Han, when I came out Han was trying to convince Brian that the ties matched the colours of Jack's blanket."

"Well, bit of a problem," Leon said before carrying on at Roman's signal to hurry up. "Church is a state. Hector said that the last people didn't get rid of their sh- things before leaving last night. Apparently, they spent an hour cleaning up before they even started on our decor and to be honest, I'm not sure if they'll pull it off."

"Come on Le, have a little faith. Hector's never let us down before," Dom mentioned, reminding himself and Leon of the countless times Hector had saved their asses or set them up with the 'wannabes', also known as easy money and good reputation builders.

"Yeah, I guess. Just fingers crossed yeah," Leon replied, still anxious in the ability of Hector and his team. He knew they would work their hardest yet the time window was slowly decreasing and there seemed to be an awful lot to do.

"Fingers crossed."

Roman lifted Jack out of the high chair and situated him on his hip, announcing to the group that it was time to 'get the little man ready and prepare him for his role of heartbreaker'. Dom gave Roman a 'seriously man' look and Roman held up his only free hand before heading into the house, loudly talking to Jack as he went. Leon turned to follow before Dom grabbed his arm and pulled him back until Leon was standing directly in front of him. Dom's height would have intimidated a stranger but Leon's close friendship to the friendly giant eliminated any threat.

"I want to know seriously, how bad?" Dom asked, knowing Leon had dimmed down the effect for the sake of Roman, aware that Roman wouldn't be able to lie to Brian if asked.

"The chairs are almost done but the walls look like they haven't even been started and the dedication table hasn't even been set up. And if it's being set up where I think it is, there's a huge pile of trash from the previous guests."

"This is not good," Dom muttered as he rubbed a hand over his bald head. Small beads of sweat were starting to accumulate along his forehead through the stress of the situation and the factor of the bright sun was not helping.

"Look, we've got two hours. Let's just crack open a few beers and relax for a bit then in an hour we'll ring Hector up or I'll drive down and just see how it's going," Leon told Dom, his companion slowly nodding as he explained his plan.

"Okay, fine."

Mia relaxed into the cushioned chair as her head tilted back against the frame of the seat. Her brown eyes were closed as Gisele ran her fingers through the Italian girl's hair, detangling it as she reached over to grab a comb in order to tackle a rather large tangle. Mia hummed in content as the Israeli's long fingernails slowly massaged her scalp while the last of the water droplets dripped onto the floor, creating a small pile that slowly sunk into the carpet. Gisele grabbed the hair blow dryer and flicked the switch, a gush of hot air blasting onto Mia's head.

"Do you think Leon was telling the truth?" Mia asked, her eyes still closed as Gisele moved the hairdryer from side to side to avoid burning Mia's scalp.

"About the church? Yeah, from what I have heard, Hector seems to be unwilling to let you down."

"I suppose."

Gisele smiled gently at Mia's words before the corners of her lips turned that smile into a smirk. "And if all else fails, I bet Dom is more than willing to leave a few lasting reminders of your wedding day."

"He better not. For once, it's him behind my shadow and not the other way round," Mia said, making reference to the many years where Dom was 'top dog' and she had just been the fit sister who was out of bounds to everyone that looked, let only touched.

Gisele laughed as she blasted Mia's hair with a cold gush of air for the finishing touches before flicking off the switch and placing the hair dryer on the edge of the bedside cabinet. She picked up the comb and smoothed down Mia's locks, trying to avoid them going frizzy before she styled her hair. Mia reached over to the side and grabbed her glass of champagne, taking sip. Gisele clicked her fingers in a teasing way and Mia grabbed Gisele's glass, passing it back to her as a bright smile covered her face.

"I'm thinking natural hair and minimal make-up. Let the dress do the talking," Gisele commented, perching herself against the window sill as she peeked her head out the window, watching as Nico ran into the front garden, an angry looking Rosa dashing madly after him.

"I can agree on that. As my hair and make-up person for the day, you can just go with what feels right. I know you wouldn't go crazy and that," Mia said, before adding an afterthought. "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

Gisele laughed. "No way, you are going to look stunning. I think just basic foundation, bit of eyeliner, obviously no flicks, and mascara."

"Don't forget the smoky eyes. I want to blow him away."

"Well then, let's start the process of making you into even more beautiful. Once I'm finished with you, you'll be stunning."

"Hour's up, Leon let's go," Dom ordered, his voice rough as he rose to his feet and grabbed his car keys off the side.

"Hold up, where are you going?" Brian asked from his seat on the sofa. Jack was currently dozing on his lap and Brian did not want to move and jostle him. All hell could break loose if the little man was awoken from his sleep too early.

"Just a little something for the wedding, don't worry about it. Leon, let's move."

Once Leon had pounded down the stairs and said a quick goodbye to the boys, him and Dom were off, Leon riding shotgun as Dom tore down the streets. He pulled up next to the church and was out the door before the car even halted to a stop, shooting off towards the entrance, calling Hector's name as he went. Dom had already made it inside the church by the time Leon had even made it out of the car and the slower man closed shut his door before jogging after Dom, silently praying that Hector had kept his promise and sorted it out, for both their sakes.

"Hector, I hope you've-" Dom let his voice trail off as he was met with the inside of the church. He had seen the pink Poinsettias positioned by the front doors but had deemed them as 'hardly difficult'. It was only when he saw right inside that he realised the effort and organisation behind the decoration.

All the chairs had now been positioned by the side of the aisle, each an equal distance away from each other with every chair bearing a hot pink bow at the back. The Poinsettias at the entrance were now not the only flower decorations as the white pillars down the far sides of the church had been decorated with the pink flowers, the stems winding up the thick posts. Extra flowers had been pushed into the vines, adding colour all the way up as opposed to just the original circle of flowers whilst the vines added a Midsummer Night's Dream influence into the old Church.

The balloons had now been all blown up and grouped together, a mixture of different shades of pink bunched together and tied together with simple silver string. One of the strings had been attached to a weight, the mass holding the bundle to the ground as they stood at the end of every other row of chairs until they reached the front of the Church. The previous rubbish had all been swept to the side and the only reminder was two black bags that were currently being dragged out of the Church, only actually noticeable by the loud jostling that came along with it.

"Hector," Dom started before trailing off, he really was speechless. "I don't know what to say."

"Something along the lines of, I have more than a few six-packs waiting for you after the wedding, will do absolutely fine," Hector joked, looking around to admire his handy work.

"You can have more than a few six-packs for this work," Dom joked back, finally finding his voice again. "But seriously man, thank you. Mia is going to love you forever."

"Hey, what about me?" Leon interrupted, looking slightly offended.

"And what exactly did you do?"

"I blew up a balloon," Leon said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How generous of you," Hector said before turning to Dom. "If you think you've seen it all, trust me you haven't."

Hector turned and started to walk down the aisle, tracing the steps that Mia would be taking in a matter of hours. The walkway looked even more impressive as the width gave enough space for both Mia and her companion, along with the slight puff in her dress. However, it was not the aisle that had Dom's complete attention as him, Hector and Leon neared the end of the aisle.

"Oh my God."

The dedication table stood proudly to the left of the centre and on it rested five framed photographs, each frame painted white with Poinsettias wrapped around the bottom, the frames perched one next to the other on the table. A candle was placed next to each picture as five bright, smiling faces beamed out to the crowd. Four of the five photos were recognisable to Dom, him having known them all in person and he had had an incredible bond with them for at least a few years. The fifth photo however was not unknown to Dom but he had never met her, her personality a mystery although her presence complimented the rest perfectly.

"Dom, man. Mia is going to love this," Leon said, blinking quickly to banish the tears that wanted to crawl out of his eyes.

"Hector, again I don't know what to say. Thank you for making this so spectacular."

"Trust me, there's no one else I would dream of doing this for except you brother, Mia deserves it."

There was hustle and bustle in the old Toretto house, last minute preparations being made and Rosa's last-ditch attempt to get a grass stain off Nico's shirt. She knew that it had been a bad idea to put him into the shirt so early but she needed to get his dressing out of the way before she could dress herself. It was far too complicated trying to get herself and a two year old boy dressed and ready, especially if Mia needed help with any aspect of her dress, after all, she was the bride. Rosa scrubbed the shirt one last time before holding it up to the sunlight, sighing in defeat and quickly pushing it into the tumble drier and whacking it on full heat.

Upstairs Mia was shifting the top of the dress around her bust to make it a bit more comfortable before letting her arms drop to her side and turning sideways to look at herself in the mirror. The strapless dress complemented her skin tone perfectly and a sharp gasp could be heard as the door clicked shut. Mia turned at the sound to see Gisele standing there with her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide as she held back the tears gathering her eyes, speechless at the beauty presented in front of her.

"Oh Mia, you look gorgeous," Gisele said as she walked over to Mia. Her helping hand with the hair and make-up made Mia look even more stunning.

"You think?"

"I think? I know."

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Mia said. "We've been planning it for a while but it's never felt this real before. It's like everything is sinking in at once."

"Not chickening out are you?" Gisele asked, silently worried.

"Of course not, wouldn't dream of it," Mia quickly reassured before taking another glance at herself in the mirror.

"You do truly look gorgeous. Now final touches."

Gisele grabbed the lip gloss from the side and gently pushed Mia back into her seat, standing over her and taking her brush out her tube. Making a pout with the instruction for Mia to repeat it, Gisele layered on a generous coat of the pale pink gloss before telling Mia to rub her lips together and giving her a quick smile. Gisele took a step back to admire Mia in her full beauty as the bride pushed herself out of the chair, taking a deep breath before reaching over and grabbing her champagne and downing the last half of the glass, her last alcoholic drink as a single woman.

Rosa rushed into the room and gave the same reaction as Gisele, a sharp gasp and the action of her hand flying to her mouth. Muttered Portuguese spun from her mouth as she circled around Mia, looking at her from a three-hundred-and-sixty degree angle, a tear managing to slide down her cheek as she smoothly stroked Mia's cheek in a motherly way. Suddenly snapping to attention, Rosa took a step back and wiped the tears from her own face, pointing a finger at Mia.

"Right, you need to get to the Church. You can't be late to your own wedding. I just need to put a shirt on Nico and we'll be ready to go. You get your shoes on and I'll get Nico ready," Rosa instructed, smiling at Mia and Gisele before rushing down the stairs, calling Nico's name.

"Listen to the lady Mia."

Gisele acted for a support to Mia as she slipped on her shoes, the white, four-inch heels giving her more height. Mia grabbed her flowers from the box and held them in her hands, turning to look in the mirror for one last glance before becoming a married woman and an official O' Connor. As Mia walked down the stairs, Rosa pulled the shirt over Nico, his teddy in his hand as he sucked his thumb. Rosa picked the boy up and situated him on her hip and walked towards Mia and Gisele.

"Let's go get you married then."

Brian and Roman stood at the front of the aisle, both dressed in top of the range suits as they waited for the future to start. The guests had filled their seats and had become engrossed in their own conversations, the chatter filling the potential silence. Brian wrung his hands together, his fingers linked as he shifted his weight from side to side, anxious for the ceremony to start. He had every confidence that Mia would arrive looking gorgeous after all she looked stunning in everything yet he wanted to see her in the flesh, firstly so he could admire her beauty and secondly so they could finally be hitched.

"Man would you please stand still," Roman hissed while pulling faces at Jack, making the little boy laugh.

"I can't help it, I just want this to happen already."

"Gee, I don't think I would have been able to work that one out myself," Roman said, earning him a look from Brian. "Just chill out bro."

"How can I chill out when we were supposed to start twenty minutes ago?" Brian asked, lifting his eyebrows as if to prove a point.

"You know Mia, she's never on time for anything, especially when it involves getting ready."

Brian laughed. "Yep, you're right there man."

Roman went to open in mouth to reply when he was cut off by the sound of Here Comes The Bride pouring out the church's organ. The guests stopped all conversation and stood up, all eager to catch a glimpse of the bride. Tej quickly dashed across to the other side of the aisle to join Brian and Roman, his job of moving the balloons back into place after one of the younger guests had decided to move them all put on hold. Tej and Roman both offered Brian confident smiles before Tej picked up Jack and waited for Mia to walk down the aisle, accompanied by Dom.

Outside the church doors, Gisele was making the final adjustments to Mia's hair as Dom held the chief bridesmaid's flowers. Gisele stepped away from the perfected bride and grabbed her flowers from Dom before going to stand next to Rosa and Nico at the doors. The plan was that Nico would enter the church first, followed by Gisele and Rosa and then finally Dom and Mia. Since the only presence of Anthony Toretto was on the dedication table, Dom had taken up the task of walking his baby sister up the aisle.

"You ready for this?" Dom asked his sister.

"I'm ready," she replied.

The sound of the music drifted through the church doors and Rosa and Gisele pushed the heavy wood forward, revealing themselves to the crowd. Nico automatically set off at a fast pace, earning his laughs and smiles from the crowd as he showed his toothy grin. As Nico ran to the front row, Gisele and Rosa started to walk forward, earning themselves wolf-whistles and a particularly loud one from Han. The guests once again erupted into laughter before quieting down as Mia and Dom took their first steps down the aisle.

Mia hung tightly onto Dom's arm as they walked, her legs shaking whilst they walked slowly up the carpet. Dom glanced at his sister and his heart automatically swelled. His baby sister was walking away from the roost yet he was happy for it to happen because he knew that she was going to a good place, where she would be loved and cared for, exactly like he loved and cared for his sister himself. So when they approached the end of the aisle, Dom gladly handed his sister's arm to her future husband so she could start her new life.

"Good luck," he whispered before taking his place.

Mia looked at Brian and together they smiled, joined once more as their hands joined in unison. As they enjoyed the moment together, a thought suddenly struck Mia and she began to look around, panic on her face as she pulled on Brian's hands to get a look around the church to find one particular person within their guests. Yet she could not find them.

"She's not here is she?" Mia asked, tears coming to her eyes as she realised the one person she wanted to be there desperately had not turned up.

"I'm sorry. I thought she'd come," Brian said apologetically.

"I can't do this without her Brian, I'm sorry but I can't. She's my best friend and we always said we'd be there for each other whenever this happened."

"Mia, please don't do this."

"I'm sorry," Mia said as she turned to walk away.

"Mi, I am so sorry I'm late."

And there she stood, with rosy cheeks and box in hand the one they had all been looking for.

Letty Ortiz.

R&amp;R.

Chapter 2 will be up soon (it's already written which is why it took so long).

Sympathy welcome, I take my real French GCSE on Monday. Eek.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: "I can't do this without her Brian, I'm sorry but I can't. She's my best friend and we always said we'd be there for each other whenever this happened." She couldn't go through her wedding without the one girl who had been there from the very beginning.

_Guest: Sorry for any confusion. Letty left before Los Bandoleros and Fast and Furious 4 so she left roughly in 2002/2003 in the movie times, meaning she has been gone around ten, eleven years. _

And there she stood, with rosy cheeks and box in hand the one they had all been looking for.

Letty Ortiz.

Small gasps could be heard across the room as silence filled the air. She had been the cause to the delay and sudden abandonment of the wedding and yet here she was, frozen solid in her spot as old faces appeared shocked, the sight of the girl they had not seen for years a surprise and new faces confused, the importance of the woman not clear to them. As the crowd processed their reactions, Letty stood and waited. It did not take a genius to work out that her appearance would not go without reaction but the longer the staring and gasps went on, the harder it was to stand and wait.

"You're here," Mia whispered, edging slowly closer towards her. "I can't believe you're actually here."

A small chuckle escaped Letty's lips. "I wouldn't miss this moment for the world. Don't think I didn't remember when we said we'd be there for each other whenever this happened."

"I thought you never got your invite so when I never got a reply, I assumed you never knew this was happening in the first place."

"I rung the old house phone in the hope that someone would answer but it was disabled so I figured you'd got a new number," Letty replied sadly. "That was at the start of March."

Mia's face dropped and her eyes welled up with tears. All that time she had thought that her best friend would never be present at her wedding, did not want to there or even thought to make contact and they had missed her by weeks. After the group had returned home, sorted out who the house would belong to (Dom decided Mia should have it and he would lodge until he found his own place) and the house phone was finally reconnected there had been no messages and no way of knowing that Letty had tried to contact them at all. All that time wasted.

"I can't believe you're actually here," Mia repeated, still edging ever closer to the woman she regarded as her sister.

"I'm here and I do believe you should be getting married," Letty paused and took a quick glance at her watch. "Right about now."

"I am, I should be getting married, come on, Let-"

Letty cut Mia off before she could finish, fearing that if the girl went on, she would never get the chance to say what she wanted to say. "Have you got your something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?"

"I've got everything but the blue," Mia replied, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Well, it's a good job I have this then," Letty said, holding up the box that was neatly tucked underneath her arm.

Mia's eyes brightened and her facial expression was all Letty needed to be given the hint that she needed to open up the box and show the Church occupants what was inside. The unveiling was slow, Letty pulling out the tension for as long as possible before she could see Mia almost bursting with anticipation. As Letty lifted up the lid, the whole Church fell silent, the reflection of the gems onto the church walls all they needed to know to work out that whatever was inside the box was precious, not to mention priceless.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you have it."

What Letty had was one of the D'Angelis family's most prized heirloom. The circular tiara was only two inches tall yet held an impressive amount of small sapphire stones, making it impressive to anybody that looked at it. The tiara had belonged to Sofia Toretto, nee D'Angelis, and had featured in her own wedding to Tony. As they both had Italian heritage, once the pair had married they had honeymooned in Rome, Sofia's home city and the home of the owner of the tiara itself, Loredana D'Angelis. She had been a fierce lady back in the day and had given the tiara to Sofia, only to get it back once Sofia realised she could not trust herself to look after it.

After Sofia and Tony had returned home and started their family life, including the arrival of Dom and Mia, the tiara remained in Italy. However, the conversation had arose one day with Mia making a promise that before she got married, she would travel to Italy and collect the tiara from whichever relative was keeping it safe and take it to wherever she got married. Unfortunately, that day had never come.

"How did you get it?" By now Dom and Brian had stood up and made their way over to the pair, both letting out gasps as they saw the tiara lying on its cushion.

"I made a quick stop in Italy to get it on my way. Then I missed my flight because some idiot doesn't know how to drive, can I put some emphasis on idiot, Mia and now here I am. Now turn around so I can out this on your head and we can get on with things."

Being the ever obedient one, Mia turned around and let Letty fix her hair, the tiara falling perfectly into place above her veil as the gems continued to leave reflections on the walls. Letty gave a quick thumbs up to the Vicar behind Mia's back and he gave her a small smile. He had known her since she was small and had gotten used to her quirky way of doing things, it was something that made him well respected within the younger community. Brian and Dom quickly ushered back to their places at the front and Letty ran to the gap reserved for her at the front, standing next to Leon and greeting him with a fist bump.

The music began to play again as Mia slowly made her way back down the aisle, tiara resting on her head while she smiled brightly at the crowd although a brighter and more cheerful smile was reserved for her husband-to-be. And as the wedding re-started, it followed the same pattern as earlier before carrying on with the typical and traditional elements of the ceremony before Brian and Mia were sealed as husband and wife by the words 'I do'.

The 'before the meal meet and greet' was almost in full swing by the time the last of the guests had filtered out the church and arrived at the nearby Manor type house. The reception venue had been specifically designed for fancy and highly sophisticated meals for people of the upper class during the late eighteenth century; however due to the new owners and their own ideas, the manor had been turned into a wedding reception, even acquiring its own chapel five years ago. The large size of the reception hall and the addition of the bar had made it a perfect choice for Mia and Brian.

Once the guests had entered the first foyer of the manor, they were greeted with the seating arrangements. Like all other weddings, it was impossible for everyone to sit with who they wanted as you would end up having a variation in the size of tables – some seating two or three with the others seating ten plus. So like all other weddings, Mia and Brian had to mix it up a bit, seating strangers with strangers and hoping that they would get along. Although they had tried to keep the peace a little bit by keeping people in groups of around three or four so everyone would have at least someone to talk to on each table.

After their initial arrival at the manor, the guests had made their way into the gardens, grabbing a glass of champagne on the way as they mingled together. The original 'Toretto clan' were mixed in with the guests, many questioning Letty on her whereabouts and her shock entrance at the wedding ceremony. Letty happily answered their questions and gave as much detail as they wanted – save for some embarrassing bits. However, anyone that knew her as well as Leon did would know that under the surface she was all giving them the finger and telling them to 'do one'.

"Letty," Leon shouted over the commotion. Several heads turned his way and he gave a smile before reaching over to Letty and pulling her arm. "I need to borrow you for a minute, you can catch up later."

Letty gave a fake smile of apology and followed Leon until they were out of sight. "Leon you are a God send, you have no idea how much I wanted to rip out their hair. They ask too many questions, 'oh my God Letty, you look so bronzed, where did you get that tan?'" Letty mimicked, raising her voice to a higher tone to mock interpretation.

"Well Letty, where did you get that bronzed? I would die for your skin colour," Leon replied, also giving the impression of the girls.

"That is a story for another time," came a voice from behind them. "Right now, I need all hands on deck because I have vases to fill with sweets."

Tej walked in from behind Letty and exchanged a bro-hug with Leon before turning to Letty and leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Letty returned the gesture and slung an arm around Tej's shoulders, giving him a quick hug before they both pulled away. Tej gave a quick nod over to the reception hall and both Letty and Leon followed him, a silent agreement passing between them as they decided to continue the conversation another time – preferably when they would not be disrupted.

"Okay, so all that needs to be done now is that these vases need to be filled, each with a different sweet. There's nine tables so we'll take three vases each."

Tej picked up his share of the vases and walked into the back room of the reception area, Letty and Leon quickly on his tail. The back room was filled to the brim with tubs of nine different assortments of sweets. The first stack contained five full tubs of starburst, the variety in the colour of wrappers adding brightness and excitement to the see-through vase. Letty grabbed the boxes and a vase and brought them over to a nearby table. She ripped open the box and poured the starburst into the vase, using her fingers to scrape the remaining sweets into the vase until she had emptied all five boxes.

The trio worked in silence until all the work was done – Tej not wanting to start any form of conversation in fear it would upset Letty (that was Roman's job) and Leon and Letty silently getting on with the task so they could resume their conversation, not wanting to have it around Tej. As much as Tej was now part of the family, there were some things that were better kept in the past. Letty chucked the last empty box to the ground as she pushed all her full vases together, her three vases complete just as Leon and Tej finished their own three vases.

"Well, that's me done," Letty said. "Leon, you good to go?"

"I'm ready, Tej are we done here?" Leon asked, turning to face the man in question.

"We're good, thanks for the help."

Leon waved a quick goodbye before following Letty back out of the room and out into the garden. Mia and Brian were still talking amongst the guests and Leon took the opportunity to continue his previous conversation with Letty.

"So Letty, where did you get that sun tan?" Leon asked, reliving their mocking of the more 'materialistic' girls from earlier while hunting for information.

"Don't you start as well, I'd like a proper adult conversation at the moment."

"Okay, let me start again. If I was to jump on a plane and travel somewhere, where would I find you?"

"See, much better," Letty commented before getting onto the subject of the question. "Pretty much anywhere in Europe. I've been here, there and pretty much everywhere. Seen the sights, eaten the food."

"Well it seems like you've been busy."

"I have."

"He missed you, you know," Leon said, dropping 'him' into the conversation.

"Who?"

"Come on, Letty. Don't be oblivious. You know exactly who I'm talking about.

Ah yes, the lovely Dominic. "He may have missed me but he did nothing to stop me going did he?"

As the conversation turned to a harsh end, Letty allowed a glimmer of sadness to cloud her eyes before she walked past Leon and joining Mia in the crowd. Leon watched as the two girls embraced each other and turned to introduce Letty to the chat. Letty soon relaxed into the peaceful atmosphere and was surprisingly playing nicely with the other guests – regardless of how much they annoyed her. As the clock struck to the nearest hour, the guests filtered into the reception area, where ten tables were set in a format, each of the nine round tables featuring the sweet filled vases as their centre piece with the tenth table the top table.

The noise in the room rose considerably as guests took their seats. The seating plan board was currently gaining the most attention it would all day and guests were shouting across the room, guiding others to their seats, 'Lissa, you're next to me'. As the guests took their seats, Mia and Brian sat down in the middle of the top table. Dom sat down next to Mia and Roman took his seat next to Brian. Tej was next to Roman and Rosa sat next to Dom. Mia had left Leon on the closest round table as a companion for Letty in case she turned up, it had been a long shot yet she could not admit that her best friend may not have turned up to her wedding.

People oohed and ahh'ed as the food was brought out, the presentation of the five different pre chosen dishes blowing the crowd away. Mia and Brian had spent the day one May afternoon sampling and tweaking the five main dishes, adding and taking away elements to suit their preferences. The reception had then recreated the dishes and brought the pair into sample the new creations – initiating a seal of approval and the go ahead to cater for the wedding.

"This food looks absolutely delicious," Mia said as she swallowed a mouthful. "It tastes good too."

"I have to agree with you there Mi," said Dom. "They've gone all out."

"This is high standard food."

The rest of the meal went with light chatter, everyone enjoying their meals while indulging in peaceful conversation with the people on their table. No one seemed to have a strong hatred towards anyone they were sat with and that was considered an achievement. Over the years, Dom and Leon had managed to annoy many people that Mia had befriended so it was fortunate that they were sat well away from each other. By the time the main meal was finished, dessert had been served to a positive reception, the speeches had been delivered and everyone had consumed a few more glasses of wine to accompany the earlier champagne, it was time for the first dance.

"Right people," Dom's deep voice boomed out of the DJ's microphone. "I hear that the first dance is in order."

A cheer was heard from the crowd and Leon started a one man chant consisting of 'first dance, first dance'. Needless to say, it did not catch on.

"So now I welcome, my lovely sister and her new husband – Mr and Mrs Brian O'Connor," Dom said as the newlyweds took their places in the middle of the empty dance floor.

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_Got my head, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magically mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Mia and Brian swayed gently to the music, their bodies moving in sync as the sound of John Legend's All Of Me drifted through the speakers. The crowd had gathered around in a loose circle, cameras poised in their hands as they snapped shots of the swaying newlyweds. Mia's hands were wrapped around Brian's neck and his hands were placed on her lower back, pushing her closer to himself as he wrapped her snugly in his arms.

"I can't believe we're finally married," Mia whispered into Brian's ear, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You better believe it, you can't get rid of me now," joked Brian.

"As if I'd want to."

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Brian gently pushed Mia away from him and took her hand in his. He lifted their intertwined hands above their heads and spun Mia round, eliciting a few cheers and a round of applause from the crowd. Mia wiggled her hips and a cat call sounded from the back of the crowd, a slight blush coating Mia's cheeks before started to laugh. She threw her head back and spun back into Brian's arms, resuming her position with her hands wrapped around her new husband's neck.

"You going to do some wigging later?" asked Brian, smoothly running his hands down Mia's back.

"It depends if you're planning on doing the cat calling."

'_Cause all of me _

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

'_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

"I think they look very cute," Letty wondered aloud, drawing the attention of Leon.

"Wait up, did I just hear Letty Ortiz use the word cute in her sentence?" Leon mocked.

"Yes. They look good together," Letty said as she looked over at the pair who was currently whispering into each other's ears. "She looks happy."

Leon nodded his head in agreement and he took Letty's sudden silence as one that was not to be broken. Letty turned the back of her head to face Leon and continued to overlook Mia and Brian. She knew she had missed a lot, a lot of memories. She just hoped that she would be able to come back, learn about them and then move on and make some more, hopefully with the team as a family once more.

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

Mia pressed a kiss to Brian's lips and then tucked her head into his neck. Her arms tightened around his neck and she closed her eyes – trusting Brian to guide her over the floor. When Mia opened her eyes she guided Brian over to the edge of the dance floor. She grabbed Jack out of Rosa's arms and situated him on her hip, moving softly back to the middle of the floor with Brian and uniting her family as one.

"We're like a real family now."

"Mia, we were a real family before."

"No," Mia said. "We weren't married before, we are now. Everything is perfect."

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Leon walked past Letty and over to Rosa before reaching his hand out.

"Dance with me?"

Rosa smiled and nodded before taking his hand. Her own wedding had been a small affair, just Vince, her and few of her close friends. Dancing with Leon would remind her of her own first dance – although it would not have the same magical atmosphere. Leon and Rosa settled in between the middle of the dance floor and the edge, placing themselves in the position of a slow dance as they rocked along to the music. As she watched them, a sharp baritone voice shocked Letty and she turned to see Dom holding out his hand.

"Dance with me?"

'_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

'_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

Dom took Letty's hand, leading her onto the dance floor. It was not the first time that they had danced together on the dance floor and secretly both were hoping that it would not be their last. They fit perfectly in each other's arms, like two adjoining pieces to a jigsaw.

"I missed this," Dom whispered into Letty's ear.

"Missed what?"

"The togetherness we have when we're together. We can't deny that what we had, what we still have is something special. I knew when I saw you for the very first time that we would have trouble keeping away from each other and for a while we didn't."

"And we all know why that stopped Dominic," Letty said harshly, still resting her head on his shoulder as her arms were wrapped around his neck.

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

"Look at them," Rosa pointed out to Leon as she watched Dom and Letty dance.

"I can't work out whether this is a good thing or a bad thing, things didn't exactly end well between them."

"What happened?"

"It's not really my place to say," Leon paused. "Yet just keep in mind that it was nasty and ended up one less coffee cup in the cupboard. They were never ones to have their disputes quietly, it just happened that they last one was the final straw."

"What happened then? Why was Letty's entrance so big?"

"Letty left, she kept in touch to start with but then everything slowly stopped. Nobody thought she'd turn up."

'_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

'_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

As the song reached its close Dom took his chance. Moving Letty's head with his hand, he turned it so their faces were facing each other, their eyes parallel and their lips within touching distance. Inching slowly forward, Dom was shocked as Letty moved her lips onto his, igniting the kiss that reunited them after so long apart. Their lips moved together in sync, Dom's hands pushing against the back of Letty's head as he forced their lips closer together.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this," Dom whispered against Letty's lips.

"We can't do this again, I have a life away from LA now, we can't go back to what we were."

"Why not?"

"Because we'll leave destruction, just like we did before. I'm not putting Mia through that again."

Letty wriggled out of Dom's arms before giving him a weak smile and turning away, walking out of the room.

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

The sudden cheer from the crowd as the song drew to a close startled Dom from his blank memories and he instinctively looked around him. Letty was nowhere to be seen. A laugh escaped Dom's thought as he saw Hector being wrestled to the floor by two children. Dom's old friend was currently curled in the fetal position trying to protect what looked like a bag of sweets collected from the vases earlier. As Hector thrust the bag into the air, Dom caught a glimpse of the candy hearts and jaw breakers before the bag was out of sight and tucked back into the safety of Hector's inside jacket pocket.

"Hey Hector," Dom shouted across the room. Three heads turned his way before Hector got up and walked over to his old friend. "You seen Letty anywhere?"

"Last I saw she was heading outside but I wouldn't looking for her just yet. I think Mia's about to cut the cake. She'll be pissed if you miss it."

Dom saw Letty slide back into the room and make her way towards the front of the crowd, pulling a camera out of clutch bag and poising it at the ready. Dom went to call out to her but Mia was already shouting into the crowd.

"Right attention everyone, cake time."

The crowd cheered and Brian reached for the knife as Mia covered his hand with her own and together they cut the first slice of the cake. The cake was made up of three circular layers. The bottom layer was a traditional Victoria Sponge, two plain vanilla cakes sandwiched together using jam and butter cream. The second layer was chocolate, the outside coated in a chocolate icing to help the outside white fondant stick. The top layer was a strawberry and lemon checkerboard. Al three layers had been coated in a white fondant with simple white pearl balls as decoration.

The garter was the next big event of the reception. After the cake had been handed round and complemented by almost everyone – 'there is no such thing as too sweet Eva, stop being fussy' – the garter became the next topic of conversation. Leon grabbed a chair from a table and pulled it into the middle of the dance floor before clearing the space and beckoning Mia and Brian to come over. Leon pushed Mia into the seat and gave a wink to the crowd, everyone knew what was coming next.

"Brian, remove the garter."

Brian lifted Mia's leg and rested it on his shoulder. Pushing the bottom of her dress up to her knees, revealing her bare legs and heels, Brian ducked his head under the meringue under skirt. The crowd cheered as Mia made a action as if to push Brian's head further up her legs while Rosa hastily covered Nico's eyes with her hands. The young boy, not fully understanding the circumstances for the sudden darkness, pushed his mother's hands away, giving the crowd something else to cheer about while Leon called from the crowd, 'well done Nico, just like your daddy'. Rosa's glare was fierce.

Brian peppered kisses up his new wife's legs and grabbed the garter in between his teeth, making sure to kiss Mia's skin one more time before he started to pull the plain white garter down her leg. Brian inched back on the floor and he pulled his head out from underneath Mia's dress, standing up and showing the crowd the garter between his teeth. Mia winked at Brian before standing up and brushing out her skirt. She grabbed Brian's hand and pulled him into the middle of the dance floor, taking the garter from his mouth and stuffing it into his breast pocket.

The DJ started up the music and the party started. The bar had opened at the opposite end of the room and a few of the guests were already on their way to getting drunk. However, one person not even considering getting drunk was Dom. He wanted to be completely sober when he finally got to talk to Letty. So now, instead of enjoying the party like everyone else, he was searching for the mysterious brunette.

"Letty," Dom called as he saw Letty sneak round a corner. "Letty, wait up."

"What do you want Dominic?"

"First of all, I thought the Dominic name calling was over. Secondly, I haven't see you for what feels like forever. Where have you been?"

"First of all," Letty mocked. "The full name thing ended when our relationship did and depending on that kiss earlier, it hasn't fizzled out just yet. Secondly, if you had wanted to see me you'd have made more of an effort. I didn't leave America or change my number for at least four months."

"Could have gotten in touch? You hardly left me enough time to work out you were gone."

"Then I guess you should have worked it out earlier."

Dom sighed. "Look Letty, it has been a long time. We both have new aspects of lives that we don't know about. Why can't we just get in the car and drive," suggested Dom.

"Why can't we just get in the car and drive," Letty repeated. "I don't know, maybe because we're at your sister's wedding."

Dom stepped towards Letty and weaved his fingers through her hair. He used the pads of his thumbs to gently push a strand of hair behind her ear before giving her his latest suggestion.

"Let's go, for half an hour. Just drive and talk. I promise I'll have you back before the end of the hour."

"Alright, let's go. But if I'm not back for the bouquet throwing I'm out."

"Deal."

Dom grabbed his car keys and opened his car, sliding into the driver's seat while Letty sat down in the passenger side. The engine revved as Dom turned the keys and left the car park.

"So tell me Letty, where was the first stop after America?"

A/N: There we go. Fini! French exam went okay, could have been better! But it's done now.

Possibility of having a prequel or a sequel but don't count on it.


End file.
